How Can This Be So?
by Shyloeh
Summary: What happens if Olivia never became a dectective, or even studied to be one in the first place? Would her life be better or worse?
1. In the Morning

**This story is based on my weird fascination with the fact that I think Delia Wilson, in some parallel universe, ends up with Olivia Benson under the strangest of circumstances. Call me crazy, but hey, it's my brain not yours. If you don't like that pairing then so be it. **

Chapter 1:

She awoke to the bright morning sun shining through the large glass balcony doors on the second floor of the large New York house. She squinted at first, but when her eyes adjusted to the new-found brightness; she smiled. Not a large smile unfitting for the simple occasion of waking up in the morning, but just enough for her to cherish one of the few joyful moments for the rest of the day. She moved her arms from above her head to rest next to her curled body making a soft noise as they fell on top of the sheets.

She sat up in bed stretching, rubbing her eyes, and blinking away the sleepiness from her joyous slumber and swung her legs over the left side of the cream-colored master bed. Her periwinkle nightgown returned to its original length; falling to her knees from the base of her thighs.

She walked closer to the sun-covered doors and opened them with both hands. As she did, she was hit with a small morning breeze and the scent of small blooming flowers due to the early spring air. Her mocha-colored eyes glistening in the sun and turning into a lighter shade of brown. She closed her eyes to enjoy the blissful morning before she retreated downstairs. As she walked further onto the sandstone balcony, she spotted her: Delia Wilson. Olivia Benson knew she would never say it out loud, especially not in front of Delia, but she hated that woman. The one person who grasped everything Olivia knew and held dear, and pulled it away harder than she's ever seen anyone do before. She took away her job, friends, and the only family she's ever had and in return she was locked away forever. Completely isolated and utterly alone. This was her life. It had been for the past two years.

All of her current thoughts rushed through her mind so fast that she forgot: she wasn't Olivia Benson anymore. No, she was Olivia Wilson and it pained her to say so. She couldn't think that way and she knew it. It would only make things worse.

After she and Delia met while Olivia was in her last year of college, things for Olivia started to get strange. Delia was always clingy and wanted nothing more than to steal all of Olivia's time and thoughts, which was sort of okay for her, but she definitely needed her study time at some point. Of course, when Olivia tried to end the friendship Delia became enraged. She had never seen anyone so angry before. She had never seen so much hatred towards an idea, but then again she had never felt so much fear before either. First-time experiences seemed to be the theme for that day. After that, all she remembered was Delia reaching for something in her pocket and everything went dark. Then she woke up here. In this very room and in that very bed. She turned around and looked at it. She never did like that color anyway.

She was taken away from her thoughts when she heard footsteps climbing the small sandstone staircase that led to their balcony from the backyard. Before she got a chance to she who it was, Delia's arms were wrapped possessively around Olivia's waist, crisscrossing over her back and each hand landing on the opposite hip. Olivia was completely immobile. Of course, she was used to this; this was Delia's favorite thing to do in her downtime. Delia brought her lips down to Olivia's and paused, like she was waiting for someone to notice she was about to mark her territory. The kissed lasted a long while, but ended when both of them needed air. Olivia couldn't stop it. She didn't want to. She knew that if she refused, bad things would happen. They always did. Of course, this was never mentioned aloud because Delia never wanted Olivia to feel threatened, but Olivia knew the consequences of her own actions.

Delia kisses her again, but this time it wasn't as long. Olivia gave a small half-smile while Delia grinned wide enough to show her bright-white teeth. She gave Olivia two smaller pecks on the lips and tucked a loose strand of dark brown hair behind Olivia's ear; making sure to keep the other hand in its original position.

"Good morning beautiful," Delia said happily as Olivia looked away. She took this opportunity to kiss Olivia's neck, paying special attention to the small spot behind her ear; eliciting a moan. That sound. That beautiful sound. It was like music to her ears. Olivia couldn't help but be disgusted by her own reaction, but it was something that her body couldn't control: and she hated it. She also hated the fact her subconscious mind wanted this; almost yearned for it.

As Delia's hands moved to her butt, she pulled away and then realized what she did. Delia didn't want her to be afraid or feel like she was forced, she just wanted Olivia to feel the same need for her as she did for Olivia; but she didn't. She didn't and she knew it.

"What are you doing, Olivia?" Delia was mad. No one pulls away from her. Not even her own wife. This feeling only increased the grip she had on the brunette. Olivia knew she had to come up with an excuse; and quick.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I'm just...," her words fumbled and fell out of her mouth like an avalanche crashing to the bottom of a valley, but it didn't take Delia too long to respond.

"Are you feeling nauseous like you did yesterday morning? You know it's been a month since-"

"Yeah, I know," said Olivia quietly a she released herself from Delia's grip on her backside and walked back into the master bedroom.

Delia walked into the master bathroom and grabbed a pink box from under the double white-porcelain sinks.

"Olivia," she said firmly," come here. You know the rules." She pulled one of the sticks out of the box and handed it to her as she walked into the bathroom and watched as Olivia closed the door behind herself. She sat down on the toilet seat and began to think. She knew Delia always wanted kids and a lot of them. She wanted a lot of little girls she could call her own running around all over the large house. And , don't get her wrong, Olivia did too, just not like this. Delia always made her do this.

Delia knew the getting to the subject of children would be difficult. It was hard enough getting Olivia to marry her. She knew Olivia always wanted kids of her own, but couldn't stand the fact of another man looking at her, let alone touching her. That also definitely got rid of the idea of any man's semen inside of Olivia, well, at least, not some random man's semen. It had to be someone that she trusted. Delia would collect from the donor every now-and-again and use it when she and Olivia had sex. Olivia was so disgusted with what Delia suggested that she almost ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her when she remembered what Delia was capable of. What she would do if Olivia ever refused her. Then she caved in. She couldn't stand the thought of an innocent family dying every time she refused her wife. Olivia knew Delia well enough to know that she would stay true to her word and that she knew Olivia knew as well.

Every month after she and Olivia had sex, she made Olivia take a pregnancy test at the first sign of any symptoms. She knew she wasn't going to be, but she had to do it for Delia's sake and for the sake of those innocent families. She also knew she couldn't be pregnant because of the other reason.

'I know I'm not pregnant. Sure I throw up in the mornings, but I probably just caught a bug or something,' Olivia thought as she used the stick and placed it on the counter. Waiting. 'I'm not pregnant because I'm not- _shit!_' She was late. She was _really_ late. Not like the three to six average lateness that came with periods, but, like, _really _late. _Pregnancy_ late. _Crap!_ If she was late and this thing sitting on the sink was positive, then she was in big trouble. It wasn't the fact the she didn't want a kid, it was just the fact that she didn't want Delia to have another thing to hold against her when she didn't comply to her wife's demands.

She removed the stick for the sink and gave it to Delia while there were still a few seconds left on the two minute timing period. She turned around and saw that look. That look that Delia always had when she always got what she wanted. That stupid grin.

She through the test in the trash can and picked up Olivia, raising her significantly higher than herself and spun her around. She put Olivia down when she was warned that Olivia might get sick; which she did. As soon as she was put down she ran into the bathroom and threw up as Delia held her hair. Then reality set in. She was _definitely _pregnant. _Damn._


	2. The Next Day

**Sorry that this is kind of one of those chapters, but I realized that I needed a transition into what I really wanted. That and the fact that it was the second chapter and the story still took place upstairs and I had to get them moving. I promise that the next one will be a little more eventful though. Enjoy! Please read and review! Oh, and P.S., I don't own any of the characters except for the soon-to-be child. That's it!**

Chapter 2:

Olivia awoke the next morning feeling worse now then she had before. Her nausea grew worse and worse the more she thought about and decided to try and make it go away by closing her eyes; avoiding the bright morning sun. After the realization finally kicked in of her being pregnant, all she could think about was what Delia was going to do; especially now that the symptoms were becoming more and more noticeable.

She felt Delia's arms around her small waist and when she was fully awake, Olivia felt her move closer and increase the grip she had on her. She felt Delia's chest against her back and Delia's nose and mouth on the back of her neck as she began to spoon her. She tried to remove herself from the tight grip of the red-headed madame, but it only caused Delia to move in closer and begin to moan.

"Don't move, Lovey, not yet. You know the rules." That nickname. That horrible, wretched nickname. Olivia hated that nickname. It made her feel like a degraded child. She also hated Delia's rules; both of them. She hated the fact that she always had to do what Delia said and she hated the fact that she was never allowed to protest any of her demands. If she did, however, there would be consequences. There _always_ was.

"Delia, please. I need to get up," Olivia stated quietly.

"I don't. Not yet, anyway." Even though she was sort of mumbling, she knew that Olivia could understand her. "I don't have to work today, or any day, at least for a little while, that is. I told Amelia I'd work from home and take any clients today through phone calls."

'_Great_,' Olivia thought, '_Damn that stupid secretary for allowing Delia to do this!'_ Olivia was never thoroughly frightened of Delia, but she did get a little concerned sometimes. In the case of Delia's secretary, however, she was_ definitely_ mortified of what Delia would do to her if she didn't comply to Delia's requests.

"Delia, you didn't have to- "

"I know, I know, but I wanted to. I've noticed you've been feeling a little sluggish lately because of the morning sickness and I wanted to be here for you." Olivia sighed. She didn't want Delia to stay home. She never really liked it when she did. She liked it when Delia worked because she always had long hours and that gave Olivia time to do things she couldn't really do when Delia was attached to her waist 24/7. Olivia really liked to do things that were peaceful. She either liked to sit and read all day or go out in the back yard and tend to the massive garden that Delia had arranged for her. Of course, she was never really alone thanks to her personal security team that included at least three guards while she was a home and seven when she was in the city, but she didn't go out very often. She wasn't usually allowed. That didn't include, however, the amount of guards surrounding the entirety of the house inside and out and the large front and back yards that came along with it. She just wanted to be alone, but that definitely wasn't happening now that Delia was working from home for a few months.

When Olivia finally freed herself from Delia's grip she ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. While she did, Delia held her shoulder length, dark brown hair and slowly rubbed her back in small circles.

"Now do you understand why I stayed home, Lovey?" Like she said, it was degrading. Olivia just nodded her head hoping that Delia would just leave her alone so she could curl back up in her bed, but she didn't.

"Come on, lets go downstairs and I'll make you some tea. How does that sound?"

"Fine," Olivia said quietly as she rinsed out her mouth and spit into the sink. She took a quick glance in the mirror above the sink and realized she was still in her nightgown. Delia would throw a fit if she was ever downstairs in her nightgown.

"Hold on. Get changed first. We don't want any unwanted glances now, do we?" Olivia just shook her head which she immediately regretted when she had to throw up again. After she finished Delia came into the bathroom.

"Here, put these on." She handed Olivia a lavender short-sleeved shirt and a flowy black skirt that ended just above her knees. Delia liked those skirts on her and she would make her wear one every chance she got and when she saw the masculine reaction to Olivia dressed for the day, she couldn't get enough of the thought of her being the only one to look at Olivia like that.

When they finally arrived downstairs and Delia got the tea from the maid, Maria, she sat Olivia down on the couch and gave her a book to read while she took a phone call. Olivia could only make out a few words, but from what she could tell, it sounded like she was arranging for another one of her girls to meet a client.

"N- no Mr. McAllister she is not available today. Can I interest you in someone-"She heard small amounts of cursing out in the foyer and heard Delia walking towards her again. Delia walked from the kitchen at the left of the house and through the foyer, which was technically one big room with a grand white marble staircase in the middle of it, and through the open doorway into the large living room the was covered in sunlight due to large open windows at the front of it.

"Sorry, Lovey," she said as she approached Olivia, "one of my clients is a little upset." She really did hate that nickname. She also hated when Delia talked about her work at home. Sure, she didn't like Delia, but she would rather talk about anything else other that the fact that there were helpless girls out there who were scared and lonely and she couldn't do a thing about it. Not one bit.

"Deels…please. Not at home." She hated the nickname her wife gave to her and she _especially _hated the fact that she had one of her one for Delia, but living like Olivia does, forced to be married to a possessive woman who transports girls for blood money on a regular basis and could have you "taken care of" with the snap of her fingers, you learn to figure out ways to get what you want, even if it is something as small as getting her to stop talking about sex trafficking. She knew that Delia paid more attention to her when she used that nickname and it really was the only way to get at least something out of the day.

"Sorry, Lovey," she said a she kissed the top of Olivia's head and sat down on the couch next to her," it's just that I-," she was cut off again by the ringing of her cellphone.

"Wilson," she stated firmly. "I'm sorry, who is this? Oh, oh, oh, sorry Zapata I didn't recognize your voice for a second. Oh really? Well, I'll make sure to be there." She hung up the phone and looked at Olivia who looked back a her when she heard the phone close. "you remember Rafael Zapata, don't you?" Olivia shook her head. "He just informed me that there's a large formal event going on to auction off new product in a few months. Guess we need to find you a dress!" Delia smiled as she got up from the couch, kissed Olivia on the top of her head, rolled up her white sleeves to her elbows, straightened her purple, velvet waistcoat, and walked out of the room.

It was one thing to talk about her horrible work habits in front of her, but for Delia to involve Olivia in going to this event when she knew, and it was made perfectly clear, that Olivia didn't like her occupation in the first place, well, that was just cruel. But, again, Olivia couldn't do a thing about it. She knew Delia would whip out the 'innocent family card' and force Olivia to go. _Damnit! _The next few months were going to be hell.


	3. Delia's Plan

**So I decided to speed the pregnancy up just a little bit and right now I've got like 30 different ideas running through my head so that's why I'm uploading so much and the fact that I'm bored and I have no life…a…ahem…anyway…like I said, I'm only speeding up the pregnancy a little bit and I really want to get to the good parts. Second, let me know in the reviews if you want to have it as a long fic or a short one and I'm open to suggestions of what should happen. Not saying that they will, but it's still nice to hear what the people want. I am also very aware that no one ever reads the bolded print at the beginning because I am one of those people. Anyways, here is the next chapter. P.S. I don't own any noticeable characters. I own Gabe, Maria, McAllister, and the unborn child. That's it. Enjoy! Please read and review!**

Chapter 3:

Olivia was now into the third month of her pregnancy and very thankful that the morning sickness had finally subsided. That didn't, however, stop Delia from attending to her every need which she absolutely hated. She wanted to be free to roam around the house. After all, its not as if she was really showing yet. The baby was really only the size of a plum. Two months ago, she found out she was pregnant and as soon as she did, Delia immediately got an OB/GYN on staff to help if she ever had any questions. Olivia hated the fact that Delia forced yet another person to alter their life to fit around hers, but there was no convincing Delia otherwise. She wanted this baby and she was going to have it. Even if she had to hold Olivia against her will, which it would never come to thankfully, she would. Delia loved the fact Olivia's stomach would become bigger with_ her _baby; and she couldn't be happier.

There was also the fact that, in a few weeks, there was going to be a huge formal event for all leading traffickers in New York to get a chance to buy new girls in an auction and Delia wasn't the type of person to miss out on important and helpful opportunities. Olivia hated the fact that Delia was making her go and she also hated the fact that Delia knew it. She had no problem in reminding Olivia of the consequences of her future actions.

Olivia was standing in between the white marble island counter and the stove against the wall in the large kitchen, making up one end of the large house. She was standing over the counter next to the stove when she could feel Delia hovering. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was her. Olivia continued to pour herself some tea when she Delia's arms wrap around her now larger stomach to make their typical possessive position landing on opposite sides of Olivia's hips. Delia slowly inhaled to sweet scent of rose in Olivia's hair from her shampoo and then kissed her neck. She started to turn Olivia around in her arms when she heard the doorbell ring. Funny, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"I'll-,"

"No! Let Gabe get it. I wasn't planning on any associates visiting today. Gabe!" Delia yelled for her head of security to open the door. When she saw who it was, she immediately grabbed Olivia by the arm. _Hard._ She took through the kitchen, towards the back of the house, behind the grand white marble staircase, through the backyard, and up the small staircase that led to their bedroom. Olivia was scared. Sure, sometimes Delia grabbed a little firmer than she would've like sometimes, but she had never forcibly dragged through the house just to take her somewhere else.

"Stay here. Don't move."

"Delia, I don't under- "

"I said don't move!" Now Olivia was even more scared. There was a strange man at her front door who was screaming at the top of his lungs, Delia seemed calm even though she just dragged her wife halfway across the house, and, on top of that, Delia left her in the middle of their bedroom with no explanation and locked all of the doors. She waited a minute until she heard them. Three of them to be exact. Three shots. Three loud, petrifying, ear-piercing shots and Olivia didn't know what to do. She had never heard gunshots before. Well, not in her own house anyway. After all, this was New York City. A few moments passed when she finally heard Delia knocking on the glass double-doors that gave entry to their bedroom. She didn't know what to do. She was frozen. All she could do was put her had on her stomach and be brought back to reality when she heard Delia knocking again. This time louder. When she opened the door, all Olivia could do was hug Delia as tight as she could. She didn't know why, in fact she hated herself for doing so, but she was so thankful that Delia wasn't hurt and that she was alright. Delia was taken aback by the sudden burst of affection because her wife never showed emotion like this, but she didn't care. She just blamed it on the hormones when Olivia started crying and squeezed her as tight as she could without causing her to lose oxygen. Olivia didn't know why, but she was crying; and she hated it. She hated the fact that she was starting to show affection towards Delia. _'You can't,'_ she thought. _'Not after everything that she's done to_ _you; after everything she's taken away from you.'_ When Olivia was brought back to reality, she quickly wiped away her tears and pulled away from Delia.

Olivia noticed Delia's now tear-stained dark blue waistcoat and apologized.

"Who was that?"

"Turns out old Mr. McAllister doesn't like it when I change girls on him, but don't worry. Gabe already took care of him and Maria is cleaning up the mess."

"Delia, I don't want to know anymore," Olivia said quietly as she crossed her grey sweater-covered arms across her chest and turned away from her wife, "I'm just glad you're okay." Olivia gave a half-smile thankful that she didn't fell so attached to Delia as she did five minutes ago.

"Thank you, Lovey," Delia said gratefully as she kissed the top of Olivia's head and walked out onto to sandstone balcony. Olivia's original feeling of hated returned again, Sure, she was happy she was okay, but that was just because she knew Delia. She didn't know Mr. McAllister, but she was glad he was dead. It was that stupid nickname. All it took was that one word and Olivia hated her wife all over again. She didn't know why she hated it; all she knew was that it came from Delia, which made her not like it. As Olivia stood next to her wife on the balcony, Delia pulled her into her typical possessive hold and kissed the top of her head. Delia couldn't help but smirk to herself at the fact that Olivia was completely fragile for a split second and desperately needed a hug from Delia to calm her nerves. Delia smiled even wider. '_It won't be long now,'_ she thought to herself, '_just a little while longer and she will finally understand the passion I have for her.'_ She couldn't help but smile at the fact that, one day, her wife would love her for who she is. An, why not? She could certainly provide for her and their growing family. The death _of_ one client wasn't going to harm her business. Of course, she never_ wanted _him to die, just get maimed or seriously injured. She knew it would push Olivia over the edge. She just knew it. She was removed from her thoughts when she caught Olivia's head moving out of the corner of her eye.

"While we're on the subject of my work, we still have to find you a dress."

"Delia, I don't- "

"Shhh, Lovey. I'll call Lorenzo tomorrow and we'll find you something. I want to have you dazzling when all of those men look at you."


	4. Just a Little Further

**So, I'm still not in ownership of the law and order characters but I do own any unrecognizable ones. I would appreciate if you guys would let me know what you want the gender of the baby to be or what you think it might be and maybe give some suggestions for names! I might even use one of them! Let me know through PM or reviews. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Delia was standing in the middle of their bedroom and talking with Lorenzo, the designer that she had hired for Olivia's dress, trying to find the perfect style to flatter the best parts of Olivia. Olivia was sitting on the edge of the bed contemplating how to best hide her baby bump, which Delia wanted her to show off completely. She wanted everyone to know that Olivia and the baby were both hers and if anyone were to give her wife so much as a look without permission, there would be consequences. She wanted Olivia to look so radiant and stunning that every man in that room would become jealous at the fact that their spouse didn't look anywhere _near _as beautiful as Olivia did. She also wanted to match with Olivia to give a subtle hint to the fact that the two are together.

She had narrowed it down to a small rack that Lorenzo had brought with him and pulled Olivia up off the bed by her arm. She stood behind Olivia and pulled her into the typical possessive position that she does and rested her chin on Olivia's right shoulder. Olivia didn't lean into her. Lorenzo showed her all of the dresses on the rack that Delia had narrowed it down to and hung them up one by one.

"So, which do you like, Lovey? I like the light blue, but I also prefer the coral-colored one." Olivia didn't want to pick one. She really didn't. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like any of the dresses hanging there, she _loved_ all of them. They were gorgeous ballgowns and each one was more beautiful than the last, but it was the fact that, if she went to this thing, it would be like saying that this was okay. It would almost be like giving Delia verbal permission and saying that buying and selling girls to give to creeps for sex was okay. But it wasn't. It wasn't okay and Olivia didn't want Delia to think that it was okay. She didn't want Delia to think that she thought it was okay for her to do this.

"Deels…please." She made sure to use the nickname to make sure Delia had heard her.

"Lovey, I shouldn't have to constantly remind you," Delia said in a corrective tone which quieted Olivia immediately. Once again, Olivia was forced into something that she really didn't want to do because Delia was being cruel and hanging the lives of innocent families above her head. Olivia forced herself to suck it up and pick a dress from the rack. There was just nothing else that she could do.

"So, Lovey…which one will it be, hm?" Olivia tried to pick a dress that would be pleasing for Delia because she didn't want to make her even more angry than she already was.

"I like…this one," she said quietly; trying not to move in Delia's arms. She didn't want that to make her angry either. Olivia picked a strapless, coral-pink dress with an A-line neckline and a long tulle skirt. There was a thickly beaded band around its waist covered in small white gemstones and the skirt had a small train, a little poufy, but not too much, and the tulle skirt had one or two extra ruffles that attached to the waistband and flowed into the rest of the skirt. The ends of the ruffles had a lighter pink edge to them.

"That was the one I was hoping you'd pick, Lovey. I love how that one is going to look on you," she said as she kissed Olivia's shoulder and then the top of her head. "I want you to go and try it on."

Olivia turned her head so that she was looking up at Delia. "But don't you want to be surprised?"

"Fine, we can wait. But Lorenzo I need you to find a waistcoat to match."

"Will do Mrs. Wilson." Lorenzo left the room and took the rack of dresses leaving the one that Olivia had picked to hang on the rod on the side of the large walk-in closet to the left of the bathroom door.

"I can't wait to see you in this," Delia said contently as she softly grabbed the side of the skirt and rubbed part of it with her thumb. _'She's getting closer and I can feel it. Soon_ _I won't have to remind her of the consequences and she will just automatically assume. Then she will_ finally _be mine.'_ Delia thought these things to herself as she let the dress go and freely hang from the rod in the closet.

She walked out of the closet and into the bedroom where Olivia was nowhere to be found. Delia, because of her personality, immediately began to worry.

"Lovey," she called, "Lovey, where are you?" She looked around the room and then moved to the balcony. She opened the doors to find Olivia standing next to the railing and looking at the elaborate garden that lie beneath it. Delia came up behind Olivia and wrapped both of her arms around her and placed them in their typical position crisscrossing her arms over Olivia's hands, which lay on her now slightly-swollen stomach.

"Camille, your OB, she says that we can find out the gender in a few weeks. She says she'll be happy to do it here."

"Don't you want to be surprised?"

"Nope. Not at all. I want to know as soon as I can." Delia kissed Olivia's right cheek and then kissed the small spot behind her ear and grinned when she received a small moan in response.

_'Why did I just enjoy that? I hate this woman,'_ Olivia thought to herself_. 'Never mind, I don't even want to know why.'_

"Hey, why don't we go downstairs. I know how much you like to read in the garden."

It was true, Olivia did like to read in the garden. She loved it. She just didn't like the fact that _Delia_ was the one who wanted to read to her. _'God! Why can't she just leave me alone for one moment!'_

"Come on, let's go." She unwrapped herself from Olivia and grabbed her hand to lead her down the small staircase. When Olivia began to show resistance, she became a little annoyed.

"Lovey, what are you doing? Come on, you know the rules. Or is it that I have to remind you yet again?"

"No, Delia, you don't. Its just that I- "

"You what?"

"Never mind. It was nothing."

_'That's what I thought. At least I don't have to keep reminding her as much. I won't be too long now. She's almost there.'_

"Actually, I just remembered. I have to go and do something for work, but I will try and read to you later, Lovey."

"That's okay." She didn't know why, but, for some odd reason, Olivia was disappointed. She hated when Delia was with her, and yet, she couldn't understand why she was upset that Delia couldn't stay with her. _'Why do I feel like this? I hate this woman.' _Olivia just shook her head in disbelief and grabbed her mystery novel to read in the garden.

When she finally settled herself in a chair, she found that she couldn't concentrate her mind enough to focus on the words typed on the pages. All she could think about was how disappointed she was that Delia wasn't with her. Then she realized that she began to think of the good qualities she had as a person. _'No, you can't think like that,'_ she thought to herself, _'she is a horrible human being who threatens you with the lives of others to get what she wants. No decent person could do such a horrible thing.'_

When Delia came back to the balcony to see Olivia get herself settled into a comfortable chair, she smiled_. 'She's almost there. Just a little further.'_


	5. Is it a Boy, or a Girl?

**So sorry that this chapter took a little longer than usual, but I try and type a new one every day. I find that I was a little too excited to write this chapter and I misspelled almost every single word because I was so excited and I had to go back and fix it all. Sorry! I still don't own any SVU characters I just own the unrecognizable ones. Any who, I think that its time to speed up the pregnancy again, but not by a lot. I think you guys are kind of dying to know the gender of the baby or babies. Who knows? I haven't quite decided yet and maybe it will come to me while I am writing. I still need name suggestions that might be nice. I have a few in mind, but it would still be nice to have help. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Delia awoke before Olivia did and decided to get dressed and ready for the day. She didn't get much sleep last night because today was the day. She was finally able to find out the gender of her baby and she couldn't be more thrilled. When she finally did get to sleep, all she could dream about was watching Olivia and a little kid playing out in the garden and Delia was watching from the back patio.

She turned her head around while she was buttoning her purple waistcoat to see Olivia getting out of bed. Delia immediately ran to the side of the bed to help her up.

"Delia I can do it. I don't need your help to get out of bed," Olivia said as Delia grabbed her arm.

"Yes, you do, Lovey. You're 20 weeks along. Now, I know you said you wanted to wait, but Camille said that we could've found out the gender about a month ago. I've respected you're wishes for this long, but I really think that we should find out." Delia was more adamant in finding out the gender now because, originally, Olivia had refused and that had made Delia furious. She couldn't believe that Olivia was trying to keep her baby away from her. She wanted to know and this time she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Lovey," Delia said harshly, "you know the damn rules!"

Olivia was shocked. Delia had never cursed at her before. She wouldn't dream of it. She didn't want Olivia to be surrounded by bad thoughts and the disgusting pictures that fill some men's heads. Yet, here she stood, standing next to Oliva, who couldn't believe it either, trying to take back the word that she had just yelled at her wife. That was the only part of the sentence that she wanted to take back. She really did want Olivia to remember the rules.

"Lovey…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout or curse at you, but you know the rules." Again, with the nickname. Every time she said it, it brought Olivia that much closer to wanting to get away from Delia, but, like she had said, there were rules_. 'I have to. Just suck it up and deal with the fact that Delia is your wife now and that this is your life. You are having this baby with her and there isn't a thing that you can do about it. Its going to be okay. She loves and you'll just have to get used to it.' _Olivia thought this as she headed to her dresser to grabbed some clothes for the day.

"I'll get them for you, Lovey." Delia took out a dark red maternity short-sleeved shirt and a white skirt with a dark red floral pattern on it.

After Olivia got dressed for the day and put on her makeup, Delia took her downstairs where she had an extra office set up for Olivia's OB appointments. When Delia opened the doors, she had found Camille already set up for Olivia's ultrasound.

"Good morning Olivia," the brown-haired doctor said as she grabbed the gel from the counter. Olivia sat on the chair and laid down so Camille could put the gel on her stomach.

"I shouldn't have to remind you that this will feel a little cold."

"More than a little bit," Olivia said quietly. Delia gave a small laugh which caused Olivia to give a small half-smile in return. She didn't care this time. Delia made her laugh and she didn't care because she hasn't genuinely laughed in a long time. She wanted to give in so badly because of her genuine need to be loved, but there was that small voice in the back of her mind telling her not to. Damn that little voice.

Camille put the probe on Olivia's stomach and all three women immediately heard a sporadic heartbeat. Delia immediately furrowed her eyebrows and asked," Why does the heart sound so different?" Olivia's smile fell soon after. Was something wrong with her baby? She was finally getting to experience some of the few good things in life and she was going to do everything in her power to not have them taken away from her.

"What's wrong with it," Olivia asked concerned.

"Nothing, Lovey. I'm sure its fine. Right, Camille?" Delia was having none of it. She wasn't about to having her unborn child taken away from her so easily and if something were to happen to that baby, then there would be serious consequences. And God only knows how much Camille's life depended on it.

"Uh…nothing's wrong with your baby, or maybe I should say _babies. _That's why the heartbeat is so sporadic. It's because there's three of them. That also explains why Olivia is a little larger than normal for five months." Olivia's eyes grew wide as Camille turned around to look at the both of them. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant let alone having triplets. _'Triplets! Now Delia's_ never _going to let you doing anything.'_ She pushed that last thought from her mind because she couldn't believe she was thinking of her unrealistic freedom. Olivia was having triplets. With Delia. And for some crazy, odd reason, she couldn't be happier.

Delia was having trouble believing it herself too. The love of her life was pregnant with her child. _Her child!_ Not just that, but there was _three_ of them. She couldn't help but shed a small unnoticeable tear that left the corner of her eye.

"Congratulations mommies," Camille said excitedly, "do you want to know the genders?" She looked to Delia instead of Olivia because she knew that, no matter what she said, Delia was never really going to listen to Olivia and she knew it too.

"Sure Camille!"

"Okay, so, baby A is a…girl!" Delia smiled and she could see Olivia smiling too. "It looks like baby B is…another girl! Congratulations on the twin girls, mommies!" Camille started to shift the probe to see the last baby. "Now, I do have to say," she started as she looked at the screen trying to figure out the last gender, "that it is quite uncommon to have identical triplet girls, in fact, its almost rare but, hey so is having triplets." Camille stopped probing.

"What's the last one, Camille," Olivia said in anticipation, which surprised Delia a little, but she knew that this was Olivia's last push. Olivia was finally hers_. 'Finally,'_ Delia thought, '_finally mine.' _Delia smiled down at Olivia who was looking at the screen and listening intently to the babies' heartbeats.

"Well, it looks like baby C is being a little stubborn," she said sticking a small portion of her tongue out of the side of her mouth.

"The baby gets that from her mother," Delia said as she looked down at Olivia and then focused back on the screen again.

"Aha, here we go! Congratulations mommies! Its identical triplet girls! Baby C is a girl!"

Delia smiled so wide Olivia could have sworn she saw it stretch across her entire face. Meanwhile, Olivia let out a large breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She was so ecstatic she couldn't believe it. She had always wanted kids and she knew that Delia did too. Especially girls and Delia wanted a lot of them running all around the house. She didn't care anymore. She loved it. She couldn't explain why, but she just did. She didn't care about the difficulties of the life she lives now. All that she wanted now was to live in the present. To live with Delia and her now identical triplets. _'She's finally mine,' _Delia thought_, 'all mine.'_ She thought those words to herself as she found that she couldn't be happier than she was right now. And Olivia couldn't either.


	6. The Day Before

**The only reason why I never mentioned Olivia's age is because I feel that everyone has their own age of when they feel this should happen to Olivia and so I don't want to change your own point of view on Olivia and what point in time that this happens in her life. I think it's finally time for the big formal event so it'll probably be in this chapter or the next. I moved the pregnancy up another month so Olivia is now six months pregnant and I still don't own any SVU characters however, I do own the other ones that aren't recognizable. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

Delia woke up to a slight chill in the air and rolled over to Olivia's side of the bed when she noticed that she wasn't there. She looked over her left shoulder and saw the balcony doors open and got out of bed. She walked over onto the balcony. There Olivia was, sitting in one of the armchairs Delia had put out for her, and resting her hands on her stomach. Delia figured she'd be out here. She started to come out her in the middle of the night when she made her regular bathroom trip and then realized she couldn't fall back to sleep. She would grab a book and listen to the crickets at night with her blanket and a pillow for her back. Delia saw the book on the floor of the balcony and picked it up without losing Olivia's spot in the novel. She always thought Olivia looked beautiful, especially when all she's wearing is one of Delia's white button up shirts.

Delia placed the book she was holding on the small table in the middle of the armchairs on the balcony and looked at Olivia. _'God she's beautiful,' _she thought_. _She couldn't stop staring at her and she loved it.

Delia kissed Olivia to wake her up. Olivia opened her eyes and smiled. This morning she was happy. She's happy and Delia knows it.

"Good morning beautiful," Delia said softly, "does your back still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Delia really." She didn't believe her for a second. She tried to help Olivia up and heard a small whimper when she did.

"You're not alright, okay, come lay down. I shouldn't have to remind you- "

"No, no you don't Delia, I know."

"Good, now come sit on the bed and I'll rub your back." Olivia gave her a small smile as she followed Delia into the bedroom and closed the balcony doors behind her.

Since Olivia was carrying triplets, she was easily bigger than and expectant mother of one child at nine months; and she was only six months along. The extra weight was taking a severe toll on her back and Delia was constantly at her side, which Olivia hated. She hated having to be helped, especially when she could still do it on her own, and Delia knew it. Which, in turn, made her want to attend to Olivia even more than she already did.

Delia helped Olivia sit on the bed and then sat down with her. She swung Olivia's legs onto the bed. They had done this before a couple of times, but Olivia didn't like to coddled so she didn't let Delia do it very often. However, today was one of those days where Olivia couldn't handle the pain and decided to just let Delia do whatever she wanted.

Delia brought Olivia's legs to her so that Olivia was now sitting on her lap straddling her waist. She put her head on Delia's right shoulder and closed her eyes when Delia started to rub her back. Olivia gave a small moan and Delia laughed a little making Olivia smile even more.

"Lovey," Delia said quietly.

"Yes?" Olivia's response was barely audible because she was loving every moment of Delia's incredible back rub.

"Do you think you'll be able to go to the banquet tomorrow? I don't want you to be in pain the whole time. I understand if you can't." She knew Delia wanted her to go and Olivia had forgotten about that event. The one that she dreaded so much. She was finally getting used to living with Delia and she was finally beginning to feel happy; until she was reminded of the banquet she was forced to go to with Delia. She couldn't stand the fact that she was going to be surrounded by the buyers and sellers of young girls and all she could do is watch. Delia, however, couldn't stand the fact that every man in that room was more than likely going to be staring at Olivia and her now large stomach.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Olivia gave her a small smile when she looked up and Delia kissed her. Olivia couldn't hide it anymore. She tried to, but she just couldn't. Delia knew that she didn't want to go, but she had to keep up appearances. As long as Olivia kept acting like her arm candy and didn't say anything, she would be fine. However, Delia knew that Olivia didn't appreciate her occupation one bit and knew that, at some point during the night, Olivia would say something on how she feels about said topic. That was what she was most afraid of. She would just have to make sure that Olivia didn't speak at all. This was the main reason why she wanted Olivia to go. She wanted Olivia to feel uncomfortable and make her feel isolated so that she would be attached to her arm all night. Delia wanted Olivia to feel so afraid to leave her side, that she would never want to again; no matter where they were. This was Delia's final goal. This would finally complete her and make her life with Olivia that much more incredible. She needed Olivia to feel this way. She was like a junkie who only needed one more fix, but was unable to acquire such a powerful drug.

'_If only_ _she could feel the same need and want that I do for her. Sure, she's content, but she's not happy. Hopefully, this will make her understand how important it is for her to need to be around me as much as it is important for me to be around her. Then she'll finally be truly happy,' _Delia thought. No one would bother her and all she would want to do is be around Delia. That is exactly what Delia wants. For Olivia to be completely dependent on her. Especially if someone were to make unwanted advances and Delia were to somehow help Olivia out of the situation or, in other words, 'step in and save the day.' Delia also knew, however, that Olivia was very attractive and would draw the eye of every man in the room. That was another reason why she wanted Olivia to go. She wanted to make it especially clear that Olivia was hers and not anybody else's and she wanted everyone to see it too.

"Lovey, I want you to let me do all of the talking tomorrow, okay? With these kinds of people, you have to charm them a certain to get what you want. Plus, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If, at any given time you do, just let me know and I'll take care of it, alright?" That last part was a lie and Delia knew it.

"Yeah, okay." Olivia said emotionlessly.

"Lovey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Olivia was trying to make Delia as happy as possible. She didn't want to make Delia angry and she knew that, even if she did ask her how she was feeling, Delia would still make her go anyway because she didn't really care how Olivia felt. She wanted to show her off.

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me. You know I hate it when you lie. Especially to me. Now stop it. Do I have to- "

"No, you don't. I know the rules and I really am fine." Olivia looked up at Delia and gave her a long kiss. "Really, I'm okay." _'I'm going to have to be if I don't want you mad at me for_ the rest of my life,' Olivia thought sadly. Olivia just didn't care anymore. She had officially given up. Delia would never listen to her, she was always in constant pain, Delia has to be around her 24/7, and no matter what she said or did Delia would never care because it was always Delia's way or the highway. This was her life now and it was Delia's personal mission to keep it that way. To keep her completely isolated. _Damn._


	7. This time, it's different

**So sorry that the last chapter was kind of crappy but I was kind of zoning in and out while I was typing it and I also apologize for posting so late. Maybe Delia's threats won't be so empty this chapter. The party will be in the next chapter, but please don't be angry at me if I said it would be in this one. I was asked if there would really be any consequences to Olivia's actions because I was told that Delia's threats sort of feel empty now. This chapter was sort of needed, but I promise you that the banquet will be in the next chapter and I mean it this time. And I still only own the unrecognizable characters. Nothing else.**

Chapter 7:

Olivia woke up to a massive sharp pain in her side. She didn't move as she took in a sharp breath which woke Delia up. When she looked over at Olivia, she became concerned.

"Lovey, what's wrong?" When Olivia looked over at Delia, she knew that she was a little worried.

"It's nothing, really. I just got kicked in the lung. See…feel." Delia sat up and then Olivia grabbed her hand and placed it on the side of her abdomen. Delia felt all of them kicking and smiled. Then she looked up at Olivia's face and noticed that she was a little uncomfortable.

"Does it hurt when they kick?"

"No, its just a little uncomfortable, that's all." Delia gave her a look. She new Olivia was lying to make her feel a little better, but it wasn't working. Delia removed her side of the covers and got out of bed. She rubbed her hands over her face.

"Lovey, you know I hate it when you lie to me. Stop lying to me. Why can't you just admit that you're in pain so I can take care of you. Is it really that hard, or are you just that stubborn!" Olivia was more than just a little shocked. It was just a little discomfort, that's all. She just doesn't get angry at her. Sure, there was that one time when Delia cursed at her, but as soon as she said it, she took it back. It had been a little while after she said it and she wasn't taking it back. She was serious this time and Olivia didn't know what to do.

"Delia I'm sorry. I just don't- "

"Olivia, don't. I don't want to hear it." Delia got dressed and left the room without saying another word or helping Olivia out of bed, which she did every morning. Olivia knew that Delia was more than just a little mad and she also knew that Delia was more than stressed because of the banquet later tonight.

Olivia was trying to get out of bed when their maid Maria walked in. She saw Olivia struggling and went over to help her out of bed. Olivia thanked her and explained to her that she might want to remain out of Delia's way due to the argument that they both had this morning. Maria thanked her for the warning, cleaned the master bedroom up a little bit, and left. Olivia was left there to get dressed on her own. Getting out of the bed in the morning was a difficult task, even with Delia's help. Getting dressed, however, was a task all on its own. Olivia always needed help with her skirts. She picked out an outfit that consisted of Delia's favorite colors and garments on her so she could try and make it up to Delia however possible. She didn't want to make Delia any more upset then she already was; and everyone knows that Delia was the last person you wanted to be around when she was angry.

Olivia went downstairs in the garden to read her book. When two o'clock rolled around Olivia went inside to sit one the couch and read. It was beginning to get hot, but it was also getting late and Olivia began to worry about Delia. She hadn't seen her all day and after the fight they had this morning, she began to wonder where she had gone. Olivia knew that she had made Delia upset, more than the usual based on the small arguments that always happen throughout the day, and its not that she was afraid that she was going to do something rash, she really wasn't, she was just afraid that she would hurt someone else; because that's what Delia does when she gets angry. The more Olivia thought about it, the more she began to realize that she had broken the rules. Usually she just breaks a simple rule, like disagreeing with Delia, but this time she had lied to her. That was one of the biggest rules. Don't lie to Delia. If you do, admit that you did, but don't try and cover it up with another lie; like Olivia did this morning. She couldn't believe what she had done. Then she remembered the consequences. As soon as she did, she turned on the news. While she was looking through the channels, Maria walked in.

"Maria, have you seen Delia at all this morning?"

"No, not since she left the house around eight this morning."

"Okay, thank you." Maria nodded her head and then left. Six hours. Delia had been gone for six hours and Olivia was beginning to get nervous.

When Olivia landed on the news channel she froze. Three families were slaughtered in a matter of six hours. Each were to be at a family reunion later that afternoon and when their families found them, they alerted the police and New York had a family annihilator within a matter of two hours. Delia would be home any minute.

The front door opened and Olivia didn't turn around. She knew who it was, but she had no idea how to react. She didn't know whether Delia was still angry or not and she didn't want to tick her off any more by asking her about where she had been.

Olivia only turned her head when she felt Delia's hand on the small of her back. She turned Olivia around to face her. Olivia didn't look at Delia, so Delia put her hand on Olivia's chin to pull her face towards her. Olivia had never felt so scared in her life. She had known that Delia was a bad person and she had somehow managed to put that aside and she had begun to love Delia and become happy with her. All of those newfound feelings were starting to subside and Olivia was beginning to feel the way she did when Delia had first brought her here.

Delia pulled her into a soft hug and wrapped her arms as much as possible into her typical possessive position that she always uses with Olivia; and only Olivia.

"Lovey, what are you watching?" Delia knew what she was watching on the news and Olivia knew that Delia was only asking because she wanted to see if Olivia was going to lie to her again.

"It says here that three families were killed. Can I ask- "

"No, you may not." Delia let go of Olivia, but still held onto her hands and looked at her. "If you must know, I, personally, did not do any of it myself," Delia said quietly, "I had Gabe and the others do it for me." Olivia knew that she had spent all of her second chances with Delia's rules. There was no longer any wiggle room for Olivia to slip up. She couldn't ask Delia certain questions any more for fear of making her angry. Delia had always threatened her with the lives of other people, but to her, they were just empty threats. She never thought that she would act on them. She had always thought, in some rare chance that Delia did act on her threats, that it would only be one family. One small, innocent family. Not three large families with two or more children on display for all of there distant relatives to find later on in the day. Olivia was afraid, but she knew that, as long as she didn't make Delia angry like she did this morning, people would be okay and they wouldn't get hurt.

"I love the outfit you're wearing, Lovey, and the color too. This dark green suits you." Delia brought Olivia into another tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Just remember, never again, Lovey. No more repeats of this morning and this will never happen again. Now, come on. Let's get dressed for this banquet."

Delia pulled Olivia upstairs and brought out her outfit and Olivia's dress.

"Come on, I'll help you." Delia could see that Olivia was a little reluctant. "Lovey," Delia said in a stern tone, "I'll help you into your dress." Delia's tone was a little more than agitated and Olivia could see that, no matter what she did, as long as it wasn't what Delia wanted, it was going to make her angry.

"Lovey, put the dress on. Now, give me your hand."

"Deels…you're- "She didn't get a chance to finish before that back of Delia's hand connected with Olivia's face and knocked her to the ground. The sound of Delia's hand making contact with Olivia's cheek rang throughout the bedroom. Olivia could only look at the floor and place her hand on her now heated cheek. Delia couldn't believe what she had just done. She only raised her hand to her employees, but only if they deserved it. But Olivia wasn't an employee. She was her wife. Her _wife _for God's sake. That she just backhanded and knocked to the ground. She rushed over to her immediately and pulled her into an embrace which only became tighter when Olivia started to cry.

"I am so, so, _so _sorry Lovey. I don't know what came over me I just- "

"Its fine. I'm okay, really."

"No, its not fine. That should never be okay, _never. _Now can you ever find the kindness in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of course, Delia, I always will," Olivia said flatly. She didn't know whether to actually forgive Delia or be angry with her. She knew the signs, but for some odd reason she just had to ignore them and she didn't know why. Maybe this was the only time Delia would raise her hand to her. Who knows?

"Thank you. Now, what were you going to say, Lovey?"

"Its wasn't anything important Delia."

"Of course, it was. Now, what was it?"

Olivia reluctantly spoke. Her mouth opened a few times, but nothing cam out at first.

"I was going to say that…that you were scaring me," Olivia spoke so quietly that Delia almost had to ask her to repeat it, but she didn't. She knew exactly what she said and Delia pulled Olivia's chin up so their eyes could meet.

"I am making a promise to right now that this will never happen again and I also want you to let me know the moment you feel scared, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia gave a half smile. Even though she knew Delia was making a "promise" to her, she knew that she would never keep it. This was the first time Delia had raised her had to her, but she knew it wasn't going to be the last. Delia never wanted Olivia to any control in the relationship. _Ever._


	8. The Banquet

**Is it just me, or does everyone else find that the more they right the more detailed they become? Because my first couple of chapters are only like 1,500 words and now I'm up to like 2,100 which is crazy by the way. I always feel like you guys are ramping up to the big banquet and now that it's finally here, you will be a little disappointed. However, it is my job not to make it so. The character that are mine are the unrecognizable ones the rest belong to Dick Wolf. Hopefully you will like this chapter and maybe Olivia will finally relent and give in to Delia, or maybe she never will. Who knows! This chapter has some surprises in store and I can't wait!**

Chapter 8:

"Lovey, come on! If you take any longer, we're going to be late," Delia shouted impatiently up the stairs. Delia was already dressed and ready to go in her coral-pink waistcoat and black button up. She wore black dress shoes and a coral bowtie. She also wore a black blazer and put her hair in a low ponytail. She looked at her watch again.

"Lovey, we have to be there in half and hour!" Maria, the maid, was upstairs helping Olivia into her dress. The coral dress managed to fit around her very large baby bump thanks to some last-minute alterations from Lorenzo and a little bit of yoga to help lose an extra pound or two. Olivia had looked in the mirror one last time to adjust herself and then headed down the stairs with Maria. The kind maid helped her down the stairs, being careful of Olivia's hair in its side bun and a few loose strands. When Delia turned around, she lost the ability to speak. Olivia was beautiful on any given day, but today, today she was breathtaking. She chose not to wear heels for obvious reasons, but no matter what she was wearing, Delia always thought she was gorgeous. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Delia thanked the maid and gave her the rest of the night off. She took Olivia's hand and kissed the top of it.

"Lovey, you look…" Delia was at a loss for words. She couldn't stop staring at Olivia. The compliment only made Olivia blush and she had to turn her head. Delia lifted her chin and kissed her softly, being careful not to smudge her makeup. This is what Delia wanted. This is how she wanted Olivia to look. Of course, she was even more beautiful than she could have ever imagined, but she wanted Olivia to catch the eye of everyone in that room, whether they were married or not. She wanted everyone to envy her because Olivia was hers and no one else's; and that was what was going to happen.

"Come on, we don't want to be late now, do we?"

"No, we do not, Mrs. Wilson."

"Then, shall we?" She held out her elbow for Olivia to grab and she took it. They both got in the black SUV, which Olivia could only do with Delia's help, and Delia's entire security team got into the other vehicles surrounding it. Three men got into the car on the right, three on the left, three in the back, and three in each of the two cars in the front. The last two got into the car with Olivia and Delia. After all, they were heading to a banquet where every major, crime lord, mob boss, drug dealer, and pimp was going to be and, when you're going to a party like that, you can never be too careful. Everyone else knew it too. There would easily be at least four times as many guards as there would be guests. Three would be attached to Delia all night and five would be with Olivia. She didn't like it, but Delia made Olivia deal with it any way. Olivia didn't blame her. She was six months pregnant with triplets and Delia wasn't taking any chances with her newly growing family. She couldn't explain why, but Olivia was glad Delia was so protective. She didn't care anymore who Delia was, she just didn't want her bringing the person she was at work, home with her. Olivia gave up on trying to change because she knew it wasn't going to work. She just accepted her fate and gave Delia her terms, which she happily obliged to. Delia was finally getting Olivia to realize the extent of the need she has for her, and Olivia finally understood. She was starting to want Delia in the same way too. She couldn't explain it, but after almost three years of trying to change a person who was to stubborn to do so, she had given in and excepted her new loving and growing family. She wasn't completely into all of the affection yet, but she was getting there; and Delia was more than patient when it came to waiting.

When to cars pulled up in front of the party, Delia helped Olivia out of the car and waited for her security. She walked in with Olivia on her arm and, as soon as they did, all eyes were immediately drawn to a very pregnant Olivia. This caused Olivia to feel a little uncomfortable and she moved closer to Delia. Delia, however, was more than happy to except the newfound protectiveness she felt for Olivia; and gave a stern look to anyone who made her feel uncomfortable.

When they finally reached their table, Delia helped Olivia sit down and then took her place next to her. Five guards stayed behind while the other twelve took their places around the room, as did every other guard that was there, which was a lot of people. Olivia was sat in between Delia and a man known only ad Rojas. Just the sight of the smile that he gave Olivia made her feel uneasy, but she didn't want to be rude, so she just smiled back. Manuel Rojas was a horrible man who dealt in the field of drugs. Oliva didn't like him. She didn't like any drug dealers. Granted she didn't like any of the professions that took place in this room, but, to her, drug dealers were the worst of the worst.

Delia sensed her uneasiness and silently glanced at Rojas while Olivia wasn't looking; telling him to 'back off or else', which he gladly excepted and turned his head towards the other guests. Olivia quietly thanked Delia and began to talk with the other guests. She got a lot of questions about her pregnancy and how she got pregnant in the first place, and some other questions about the genders of the babies and so forth.

A little while into talking with the other guests, a man stood up on the stage at the front of the room and began to announce the occasion. He explained the way they would auction the young adults using the numbers in their hands and they would be shipped to their offices at the end of the month. This was the part of the night Olivia was dreading. She couldn't stand having to watch this, so she alerted Delia that she had to go to the bathroom. Delia nodded to the five guards and Olivia stopped.

"Deels I don't need all five members of your public goon squad following me all the way to the ladies' room." Delia had to laugh. Even though she wanted Olivia to be protected, she had to laugh. Olivia was always on the funnier side of grumpy towards the end of the night. That was when the majority of her hormones kicked in, anyways.

"Fine, Lovey. You can take two."

"It's a deal, but only if its Miranda and Shay."

"Fine, now go! We don't want an accident all over the carpet now do we." Olivia just rolled her eyes. Delia had gained to female guards specifically for this reason. She didn't want the male guards in the bathroom with Olivia, one because she needed her privacy and, two, because she didn't want them looking at her.

When she got to the extravagant bathroom, she turned around. "Seriously guys, I'm just going to the bathroom. Please, can you just wait outside?" They both looked at each other and the three women exchanged a few more words. After a little more convincing, Olivia finally got them to leave so she could go to the bathroom in peace. Little did she know that someone else was in there too.

When Olivia finished, she bent over the sink and washed her hands. She felt someone behind her and was about to look up, but she was forced to turn around and he put a hand over her mouth. He held a knife to her large stomach.

"You better keep quiet bitch if you don't want to lose those." He gestured to her growing baby bump with the knife in his hand and he removed his other from Olivia's mouth.

"Don't say a word." His hand slowly moved down to the bottom of Olivia's skirt to the inside of her dress. His hand traveled up her leg to rest on her thigh. When he tried to force her legs apart, she screamed. The two women waiting outside for Olivia came rushing in and, as soon as they saw what was going on, Miranda was on top of Rojas and pinning him to the ground. Shay was radioing Gabe next to Olivia.

"Gabe we've got a situation in the ladies' room," she said quietly into the small radio on her wrist. As soon as Gabe got the message he moved to the back of the large ballroom and alerted two other men who moved slowly to the ladies' room, as not to cause a scene. These actions did not go unnoticed by Delia. She motioned Gabe over to her and he explained the situation. The pair moved slowly throughout the room and to the bathroom successfully without causing a scene. When Delia arrived at the bathroom, she saw two men on Rojas and Miranda and Shay over with Oliva, consoling her. She walked over to Olivia when she noticed she was on the verge of tears.

"Lovey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Olivia said looking down at the floor. She rubbed her stomach, which Delia noticed immediately.

"Did he hurt you? What did he do? Did he touch you? Did he…he…" Delia couldn't say it. If he had done what she was suggesting, there would be no end to his suffering. Delia wouldn't allow it.

Rojas was known to be quite the charmer and a ladies' man, but some how he always managed to take it too far.

"I've got it from here, girls," Delia said to the female bodyguards.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay here this her while you go over there and deal with this asshat?" Miranda gestured towards Rojas who was now standing in between two very large men with his hands being held behind his back.

"No, Gabe will take care of him. I need to get her home." Delia looked at Olivia her had one stray tear fall down her face and all Delia could do was grab her and hug her. She gave her small comforts and she walked out with her to the cars. Delia didn't know what to feel first. Should she feel anger because Rojas had tried to destroy the only things that mattered to her, or should she feel sorrow because Olivia, one of the strongest people she knows, is walking next to her on the verge of tears because of what one man tried to do to her. Whatever he did do, he was going to pay for and Delia was never going to let that go.

They were on their way out when Delia told one of the men in her car to stay behind.

"Draco tell them you're bidding in my place," she whispered to him. She didn't want Olivia to feel like she didn't care about her. That she cared about her work more then she did about Olivia's feelings at the current moment. "Tell them to keep what I already have and that you know my standards. You know the basics. Any hair color and only the girls. If they look like junkies, then they probably are. Only a few more, so be wise with the cash. Got it?"

"Got it," Draco responded in a deep voice.

The rest of the guards got into their original cars and drove off. Olivia rested her head on Delia's shoulders and fell asleep. She was so exhausted from the happenings of the current night and everything that happened earlier in the day, that, the moment she felt safe, which in this case was in Delia's arms, she knew she was going to be okay. Delia wrapped her arms around Olivia and kissed the top of her head. _'I am so sorry, Lovey. For everything.'_


	9. Kickball is a Painful Sport

**So, I have now reached the pint in the story where Delia and Olivia are considering baby names and if you give me some suggestions, I might consider using some of them, but you would just have to let me know. Anyway, you know the drill. I do not own any SVU characters, but I do own the unrecognizable ones. Remember suggest some baby names. I also figured that this chapter should be a happy one considering what had happened to Olivia in the last couple of chapters. I figured that I should probably give the poor girl a break! Seriously though, remember the baby names! And don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

When Delia and Olivia arrived back at the house, the both of them went upstairs to go and get changed. The security team took their original places in and around the house and never said a word about anything that happened. Not on them wanted to make Delia angry by disrespecting her wishes.

Delia helped Olivia get out of her dress and helped her get changed into her night clothes. She got dressed in a light blue night gown that ended just before her knees and was completely sleeveless. Delia got undressed and put on a white tank-top and some black sweatpants. She grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into a hug. Olivia let out the breath that she didn't even know she was holding and sank into Delia's arms. Delia wrapped her arms around Olivia as best she could into her typical possessive position; subconsciously letting Olivia know that she was safe and that no one was going to get anywhere near her as long as she could help it. Delia rested her chin on the top of Olivia's head and let out a deep breath. The both of them just stood there for a while; happy to just be in the company of each other's arms. Delia wasn't letting go of Olivia until she told her to do so. Olivia was the first to speak.

"Delia I'm okay now. I promise."

"Are you sure, Lovey? I can stay here as long as you need me to."

"Really Delia. I'm okay." There was a small pause before Delia spoke again.

"Lovey…" Delia swallowed hard before she spoke. "Lovey, tell me what he did. I want to know." Delia looked down at Olivia who, in turn, looked up at her.

"No, you don't Delia. Besides, he didn't do anything bad."

"Well, something made you upset and I want to know what it was. Whatever it was, I want to make him pay for what he did to you." Olivia swallowed and released herself from Delia's grip. She knew that she had said something to make Olivia upset and she desperately wanted to know what things this man had done to make the love of her life so upset. Olivia turned to walk out onto the balcony. Delia followed her and put her hands on Olivia's shoulders. She kissed her right shoulder, then the side of her neck, and then she kissed the top of her head.

"Lovey, please. Tell me what he did. I want to know." Delia looked straight ahead at the garden preparing herself to hear the worst. She rested her chin on the top of Olivia's head and both of them put their hands on Olivia's stomach; Olivia's underneath of Delia's.

Olivia swallowed. "He, he…um," Olivia was having trouble forming the words in her mouth. She didn't know why, after all, he really didn't do anything to her. It wasn't as bad as what he could have done, but she was completely helpless with her very large stomach; and she hated it. "He turned me around and put his disgusting hand over my mouth and pushed me up against wall." Delia could feel Olivia shaking so she held her tighter.

"it's okay, Lovey. I'm right her," Delia reminded her.

"He pulled out a knife and he…he…" Olivia felt a stray tear fall down her face. The next part Olivia said quietly for fear of Olivia's reaction. "He put the knife up to my stomach and said that if I screamed, he would cut my stomach. Delia, I didn't know what to do he just- "

"Shhh, it's okay, Lovey. He's not here. I'm here, with you." Delia's tone was stern. That disgusting man threatened to kill her family and she wasn't going to just let Rojas slip through the cracks. He was getting every bit that he deserved. "Did he do anything else?" Delia questioned her, but she didn't want to make Olivia feel uncomfortable, especially after what had happened. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"He um…put his had up my skirt and he…he…" Olivia couldn't get the words out. Delia didn't want to force her to say it and Olivia didn't want to talk about it anymore. Delia turn Olivia around in her arms and hugged her as hard as she could.

"Shhh, Lovey. You don't have to say anymore." They both just stood there for a few more moments before Delia asked Olivia if she wanted to got to bed. Olivia just shook her head and then Delia grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She sat Olivia down on the bed and covered her up. Delia walked back over to the open doors and shut them. She finally got into bed with Olivia and took her into her arms. Olivia layed her head on Delia's tear-soaked shirt and Delia kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Lovey. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Delia didn't take her eyes off of Olivia until she fell asleep and even then, she still waited a little while longer. When she finally did fall asleep, she never let go of Olivia.

The next morning, when Delia woke up, she found that Olivia was sitting out on the balcony in one of the armchairs again. She had gotten changed out of her night gown, which surprised Delia because she always needed help with changing in the morning, and was wrapped in a blanket up to her elbows and had two pillows behind her back. She had a different book this time, because she finished the other one, but it looked like she hadn't started it yet.

Delia kissed Olivia for a long time to wake her up. Olivia smiled into the kiss and shivered a little due to the sudden contact coming from Delia.

"Good morning, Lovey. You tried to read a new book," Delia asked as she gestured toward the unopened hardcover on the balcony table.

"I tried to, but I think I fell asleep before I got a chance to." Olivia smiled and looked up at Delia.

"Come on, Lovey," Delia said as she helped a very pregnant Olivia out of the chair, "Lets go downstairs. The new patio furniture just came in and I had Gabe set it up while you were asleep."

Delia got changed and then the both of them went downstairs. Delia helped Olivia get situated on the new bench on the back patio with her pillows and Delia grabbed Olivia's feet to put them in her lap. Delia grabbed the book off of the new table that sat in front of the couch and opened it. She began to read the new crime novel and, as she did, Olivia leaned her head back a little.

After reading a few chapters, Delia noticed that Olivia had been wincing for a little while.

"Lovey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, they're just kicking a lot today. That's all."

"You seen tired. Did you sleep at all last night? Were they keeping you up? Do you want to go back to bed or do you want to- "

"Delia," Olivia said loudly with a little bit of a laugh, "They just started kicking a little while ago. I'll be fine. I promise I'm okay. Here," Olivia said as she grabbed Delia's hand and gently placed it on her stomach. A small foot kicked Delia's hand and she smiled. She then leaned down so that her face was level with Olivia's stomach.

"Maybe you guys should stop playing kickball in there. You're starting to tenderize Mommy's stomach." Olivia looked down at Delia as she kissed her stomach. Olivia smiled. She was beginning to accept the affection. She enjoyed it and Delia knew it.

Olivia had always been reserved and when Delia took her, she distanced herself even more away from anyone who would show her kindness. Delia couldn't believe that Olivia couldn't get the idea of people actually caring for her through her head. After all that's what Delia is there for.

Delia kissed Olivia's stomach one more time, but made this one last a little longer. Towards the end of the kiss, Delia was starting to get kicked in the mouth.

"Oww," she said as she pulled away quickly and looked at Olivia. She looked back down at her stomach. "You're supposed to tenderize Mommy, not me!"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Don't be putting crazy ideas into their heads, Deels." Delia smiled at Olivia as she used the nickname. Today was a good day.


	10. Choosing Can Be Very Tedious

**So, I've decided to be a butt and move the pregnancy up about two months, so Olivia would now be 8 months pregnant. Sorry for such a big speed up and I know that the biggest one I've done has only been a month, but One, I'm getting bored and, two, I, for some odd reason don't know how to fill this gap of time so I'm going to be a butt. Keep sending in name suggestions and maybe I'll use one. I'm not really one for writing about a lot of violence, so sorry if there isn't a lot of it when I talk about Rojas. Please review and don't forget about the baby names. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

Olivia woke up around Midnight to make her annual bathroom run, but when she turned her head to ask Delia for the help she always needed to get out of bed in the morning, she wasn't there. She thought it was odd, but decided to let it go when she remembered that it was Delia she was referring to. She always had weird time schedules because of her job.

When Olivia finally managed to get out of bed and use the bathroom, she opened the door to walk back into the master bedroom. When she returned, she found Delia grabbing her things to take a shower.

"Lovey, what are you doing up? You should be resting. Here, let me help you get back into bed." She put her things down on the top of the dresser and helped Olivia walk over to the bed and sit back down. Delia walked back over to the dresser.

"Where were you? I looked over and you weren't there."

"Sorry, Lovey, work ran a little later than I thought it would have." Olivia knew she was lying, but she was still a little afraid that Delia might have the same reaction to her questioning like she did a couple of days ago and Olivia definitely did not want that happening again. She just decided to cover herself back up and place the pillows under her back. When she fell back asleep, Delia went into the master bathroom to start her shower. She pulled out her phone to give her head of security, Gabe, a quick call.

"Gabe, it's Wilson. Yeah, she's asleep and no, I'm not coming. I don't want her knowing, got it? So, tell your boys to keep quiet, okay? Did everything go as planned?"

_"Yeah boss, everything's good on this end."_

"Good." Delia hung up the phone and resumed her shower. She spent the alone time thinking about how much she wanted to see Rojas' face when her guards got to him, but she also knew that, since Olivia was eight months pregnant, she had to be there for her. She also knew that she didn't want Olivia to know what was going on. Even though he had hurt her, Olivia still had some sort of kindness left for even the most disgusting of people. She also couldn't keep tabs on Rojas while she was trying to take care of a very dependent Olivia.

After the bathroom incident at the banquet, Rojas knew that he was in big trouble. Everyone knew that every major crime or mob boss was protective of their families and their spouses, and so were the big-game pimps and drug dealers. People also knew that Delia was the worst of the worst. One simple glance at Olivia without Delia's permission would cause her to go haywire. Everyone knew to stay away from Olivia, especially around Delia and Olivia knew that they knew it too. This, in turn, caused Olivia's social life to become very limited. It also was the only reason why she became so close to Delia over such a short period of time.

Delia hopped out of the shower, got dressed, and headed off to bed. When she got in, she took once last glance at Olivia because she still couldn't believe that everything in front of her was hers.

The next morning, both women woke up at the same time. Delia helped Olivia sit up in bed and called Maria in.

"Could you bring us both some breakfast please?" Olivia gave Delia a look.

"Of course, Mrs. Wilson. Anything else you need while I am up here?"

"No that'll be all, Maria, thank you." Maria nodded at her and left the master bedroom, closing the large set of doors behind her.

"Delia, I am very capable of getting breakfast on my own."

"I know you are, but you've been moving around a lot and Camille says you have to watch your high blood pressure. She said that the best way to do that was bedrest and as little movement as possible. Which means that you get to stay in bed all day and I get to stay with you." When Delia finished the last sentence, she walked over to Olivia and kissed the top of her head. '_Great,_' Olivia thought, _'Just what I need.' _Olivia didn't mind Delia helping her out a little every once-in-a-while, but now that she was put on permanent bedrest thanks to Camille, Delia was never going to leave her alone. She was to be the only one to take care of Olivia, with the occasional help from Maria of course, and no one was going to stop her; even Olivia.

Delia couldn't be happier. The love of her life was pregnant with her triplets and she got to wait on her hand and foot. She knew that Olivia didn't like the idea of staying in bed all day for two whole months but, when it came to the health of the babies, Olivia could force herself to do anything; even if it did mean suffering through hearing Delia excessively long list of baby names. When Maria came in with the breakfast, they both at and talked a little about baby names and, when they had finished, Delia placed the trays outside the doors for Maria to pick up later so the couple wouldn't be disturbed. Delia only had a couple more months of Olivia being completely dependent on her and she wasn't planning on wasting a single second.

"Hey, Lovey, I was thinking," Delia said as she sat on the edge of their bed, still in her pajamas, "since I told Amelia that you'd be on bedrest, I'd thought I'd take the nest two months off, or at least just take the phone calls. How does that sound?"

"Great," Olivia said as she faked a smile and fabricated her response, "I'm going to love always having you here," she said as she gave Delia a small peck on the lips. Delia returned the kiss, but harder; much harder. She started to climb further up the bed when Olivia stopped her.

"Deels, we can't. Not now."

"I know, I know, but in a couple of months, you are going to be completely mine." She gave a sly smile and kissed Olivia again. Not hard, but definitely not as short. Olivia moaned into the kiss which sent shivers down Delia's spine, but as soon as Delia started kissing her harder, Olivia broke away.

"Delia," Olivia scolded, "seriously, not now." Delia only smiled. She backed away from Olivia at sat up in the bed with her. She grabbed a small notebook she had on her nightstand and gave it to Olivia.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." When Olivia opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. There were pages of baby names. Each name had its meaning and where it originated from. She also had separate sections for middle names and a section for binomial first names. Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Delia hadn't even given this much dedication to her work. Olivia was speechless.

"Deels, I don't even know where to begin."

"How about we just start form the beginning. I did them alphabetically so we could mark them as we went along." Olivia had to smile at Delia's eagerness. After all, they were technically picking six names, which included middles names.

When the pair had finally gotten through the whole book, it was eleven o'clock. They had been at this for and hour and they were still no closer to finding a name then they had been three days ago, which wasn't very far considering they hadn't really thought about it much.

"How about we just stick with the original three, but change them around a little bit," Olivia suggested, which made Delia a little skeptical at first, but she eventually came around.

"Alright, Lovey, whatever you want." Delia kissed the side of Olivia's head.

"Delia, I want you to choose the names with me, not just agree with whatever I say."

"But you always say the right thing." Olivia gave Delia the '_Really' _look and opened the book to a new page.

"Look," Olivia said, "if we switch this around, then this will be silent and then we won't have all of those unnecessary letters."

"How do you always manage to think of the right things?"

"You said it yourself, I always know what to say." Olivia smiled and Delia kissed her head again. "So, is this what we're sticking with?"

"I believe so."

"Okay, baby A will be…Genevieve Elodie Wilson and we could call her Genny for short. What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I love it. What about baby B?"

"I was thinking…Poppy-Grace Vivianne Wilson. Do you like it, or do you think it's too much?"

"I think it's just perfect." Delia smiled and kissed the side of Olivia's head again. "What's the last one going to be, Lovey?"

"I think I'm a little stuck on this one."

"That's what Camille said when she was trying to figure out baby C's gender." Delia laughed a little to herself.

"Ha ha very funny, but I'm being serious. Now, help me."

"What about this?"

"What if we changed this around and it was actually that," Olivia said as she circled the newly-changed name in the notebook.

"Piper Margot Wilson. I like it." Delia smiled and kissed Olivia on the lips. She wasn't going to let Olivia out of this bed. Not for a little while, at least.


	11. The Both of Us

**So, I have officially picked the names of the babies and Olivia is going to start going to start going threw a little bit more pain. What happens if Olivia is in pain, but Delia has to work? I guess we'll see. I still don't own any recognizable characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

Olivia woke up before Delia and decided to read. She sat up in bed and grabbed the book off of her nightstand where Delia had left it for her. She didn't want Delia getting mad at her for being up and around, so she just decided on staying in bed until she woke up instead of going out on the balcony.

It was around ten o'clock when Delia woke up and she kissed the top of Olivia's head to wake her up. She had fallen back to sleep after reading a couple of chapters of her book, and she had woken up when Delia kissed her. Delia got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to prepare a bath for Olivia. She wanted Olivia to feel a little more comfortable considering she had an extra forty pounds on her stomach. She would normally help Olivia in the shower, but today was different. Today Delia had to take inventory, which would take all afternoon, and she wasn't going to be able to take care of Olivia. She didn't like the idea one bit. Olivia didn't mind getting a little time to herself, but Delia believed that she was the only one who could really take care of Olivia; that and the fact that she wouldn't let anyone else do it. Occasionally, she would let Maria help her down the stairs but, even then, she kept a watchful eye on the maid's hands. Even though she knew Maria was straight, she still didn't really trust anyone that much when it came to taking care of Olivia.

"Lovey, I drew a bath for you in there if you want to get in," Delia said as she walked over to Olivia's side of the bed and sat on the edge.

"Delia, I thought you had to work? I don't think you have time for me."

"Lovey, I will _always _have time for you. Besides, I can be a few minutes late. I own the business after all." It wasn't the fact that Olivia didn't love Delia, she really did, it was just the fact that Olivia wanted some time to herself and after Camille told Delia Olivia had to be on bedrest, she hadn't gotten any in the past couple of days. Olivia didn't really like to be cared for, or to be completely dependent on someone, but Delia had a strict rule about Olivia not doing anything that required a lot energy. She didn't want her blood pressure to spike, and she especially didn't want any premature babies.

"Lovey, come on, I'm here to help you."

"Delia, I can do it by myself. Go, or you're going to be late," Olivia warned, which Delia did not like at all. Olivia saw the look on her face and cringed at the sudden quietness in the room.

"Olivia…" Delia's tone was quiet and there was no nickname. If there was a nickname, it meant that Delia was in a good mood. But there wasn't any name. Just her name, which Delia really only used when she was angry. Olivia knew she lost all of her second chances a long time ago and she knew that she had overstepped a boundary. But Delia wouldn't hit her, would she? She only laid a hand on her once, but then she immediately regretted it and took it back. She had spent the rest of that evening apologizing to Olivia and never letting go of her. She couldn't stop kissing her forehead and saying that she was sorry. Olivia had never seen Delia like that and, even after she had forgiven her, she still didn't stop hugging her.

Olivia's thought returned to the present when Delia put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Lovey, please. Let me do this for you." Olivia accepted Delia's request for fear that she might get even angrier at her and walked into the bathroom with her. Olivia remembered that Delia hadn't bathed either and figured out what she had had in mind. Delia got herself and Olivia undressed and the both of them got into the large bathtub. Delia helped Olivia wash and then started to rub her back. Olivia leaned into Delia's hands and let out a small moan. Delia let out a small laugh and then leaned her head down to rest in the crook of Olivia's neck. She started to kiss the small spot behind her ear and Olivia couldn't help but moan even louder. This, of course, made Delia kiss her even harder. She started rubbing her hands all over Olivia. Every inch of skin that was bare was being touched by Delia's hands. That was until Delia's phone rang. Delia cursed under her breath and Olivia looked up at her. She gave Delia room to get out, but she remained in the tub. When Delia picked up the phone, she was very angry.

"What could you possibly want Amelia? What, okay, hold on, say that again. Who's there? Damnit!" Delia got dressed and then headed into the bathroom after she finished her phone call. She sat on the edge of the tub and looked at Olivia sadly.

"Lovey, I'm sorry, but I have to go into work early."

"That's okay, Delia. I was kind of ready to get out anyway." Delia helped Olivia get out of the tub and get dressed. She helped her walk back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"Get some rest, Lovey. I don't want you out of this bed until you sleep for at least another hour or two." Delia was constantly reminding Olivia to stay in bed even though she didn't want to. Olivia hated being in bed all day, but Delia wasn't going to have it any other way.

"Delia, if I don't get up and move at some point, I'm going to go crazy. Why can't I sit out on the balcony? It's nice out there.'

"I know it is, Lovey, but it's also hot. I don't want you getting overheated and sick. Stay in here where it's nice and cold and you can have as many blankets as you want…" Delia sat on the edge of the bed and started to creep closer to Olivia. "You can read all day long and…" Delia kissed Olivia for a long time. When she broke away, Olivia whimpered a little. "You won't have me bothering you 24/7. I promise you that I will rub your back for a whole hour when I get home but ,if, and only if, you stay in bed for the rest of the day. Deal?" Olivia looked down at her hands and Delia nudged her forehead with hers, which caused Olivia to have to look up.

"Deal," Olivia said quietly. Delia smiled and gave her four small pecks on the lips. When she tried to lean in for a long-lasting kiss, Olivia stuck her hand up to Delia's mouth.

"Delia, you're already late for work and people are getting upset down there. Go, I promise I'll be fine." Olivia smiled at her as Delia reluctantly pulled away.

"Fine, but I told Maria to check on you every hour, okay?"

"Delia…"

"Lovey…"

Olivia sighed. "Fine, but it's only because you promised me that backrub later." Delia smiled and headed to the door. She left the house ten minutes later and Olivia was finally alone. She grabbed the book off the nightstand and began reading. About and hour into it, Olivia starting to have back pains. _Really_ bad ones. When the pains grew worse, Maria walked in. '_Great,_' she thought. _'She knows. And if I don't tell her, she's going to tell Delia, and then_ _we'll have a_ real _problem on our hands.' _

Olivia couldn't help but wince at the new-found sharp pain in the center of her lower back, which did not go unnoticed by Maria.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Wilson?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Mari- aaaahhhh!"

"Miss," Maria questioned hastily, "Maybe I should call Mrs. Delia. She should come home." Maria rushed over to Olivia to help her with the pillows underneath her.

"No, no, please, don't call Delia. It's just back pain. It's not anything else, Maria, I promise."

"I don't know, she told me to call her if you were ever in any discomfort." Olivia's breathing slowed down a lot when the major pain in her back finally subsided.

"Maria, just hand me my phone so I can call Camille, okay? And then I promise you that I will personally call Delia myself, okay? Got it?"

"Yes Miss." Maria handed Olivia the phone and waited a few minutes to see if Olivia needed anything.

"Maria, really, I'm okay. I'm on the phone with Camille. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay Miss. I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you for your help Maria." Maria walked out of the room and closed the double doors behind her. Olivia held the phone up to her to hear it ring. When Camille picked up, she put it on speaker phone.

"_Hey, Olivia, how's bedrest going? I here you're putting up quite a fit."_

"It's fine, Camille, although I really wish you hadn't told Delia that it was a necessity. Now she won't leave me alone." Olivia could hear her laughing on the other end of the line.

"_I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for those babies, that's all. So, why are you calling?"_

"Well, I just go this shooting pain in my lower back and it was horrible. There was only one, but I figured I would rather call you, than freak Delia out when she's an hour away."

"_Okay, how long did the pain last?"_

"It was only about a minute, or two, but I guess it wasn't that bad now that I think of it."

"_It's okay, Olivia, it's nothing to worry about. You said the pain was in your lower back, right?"_

"Yeah, and a little bit in my right hip. Is that normal?"

"_Yes, it's perfectly normal. That is what happens when the baby 'drops', or 'lightens'. It just means that your body is preparing itself for labor. The pain was a little more excruciating for you because you're carrying triplets."_

"But, I'm only eight months, how can I be preparing for labor?"

"_Every woman is different, Olivia. Some women's babies don't drop until about two weeks before labor. There is nothing to worry about, I can promise you that. You may feel small tingles every now-and-again when you move a certain way, but other than that, you should be fine."_

"Okay, thank you, Camille. Bye."

"_Bye, Olivia."_

When Olivia hung up the phone, Delia walked into the room and rushed over to the bed.

"Delia, you said you would be all day."

"I know, but Maria called me. I told her I would be here as soon as I could. What happened, Lovey? Are you okay? Does your back still hurt? What did Camille say? Did you call he? Maybe we should call her." Delia got up and pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to dial Camille's number.

"Delia, would you slow down? I already called her and she said everything is fine. Really, I'm okay." Delia closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed Olivia's hands in hers.

"What did she say it was, Lovey? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. She just said that the babies dropped. That's all, okay?"

"Okay," Delia said as she let go of Olivia's hands and kissed her severely large stomach.

"You guys really gave Mommy a scare today, didn't you." Delia looked up at Olivia who was smiling at her, and then back down at Olivia's stomach. "Both of us."

Delia kissed Olivia's stomach and then looked back up at Olivia. She kissed her wife on the head and grabbed the book in her hand. She took her shoes off and got in on her side of the bed. If Olivia had to suffer through bedrest, she wasn't going to do it alone. She placed her empty hand on Olivia's stomach while Olivia rested her head on Delia's shoulder. Delia started reading Olivia's book to her until her breathing evened. Oliva was sleeping on her shoulder.

Delia kissed the top on her head and carefully laid her head down on the pillow. She was as quiet as possible and got out of the bed. She placed the book back on Olivia's nightstand where it belonged and left the room. She needed to give Olivia some space. After all, she hadn't left Olivia alone since she had been put on bedrest and, this time, Delia was going to listen to Olivia for once, and not herself.


	12. Labor Pains

**So, I've decided to be a butt yet again and move up the pregnancy another month. Olivia should be ready in the next chapter or so, and Delia Is going to start getting even more protective, if that is even possible, because of the kids and I can't wait! Still don't own anything except for my characters. Enjoy! P.S.: Let me know what you think of the names! Give me your honest opinion. I also want to know if you want me to stop the story here, and write a sequel when the triplets are like two or three, because that is the stage that most children are the clingiest and, in my mind anyway, it makes Delia**** extremely ****protective and that would be cook to read about. Or, I could just keep going with this one a play with the stages of the babies being, well, babies! Anyway, you HAVE to let me know, and soon. Just tell me what you want!**

Chapter 12:

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night with another bad backache and decided to try and get up and walk it off. She didn't actually start moving her heavy body until about an hour later because she didn't want to move. She was just too tired. However, when she tried to get up, Delia woke up and saw her struggling and got out of bed. She rushed over to Olivia who, by now, was upset that she couldn't get out of bed on her own, but Delia trying to help Olivia out of bed only made the back pain worse.

"Delia, I know that you are trying to help, but it's only making the pain worse." Olivia stuck her hand out to stop Delia from touching her sensitive back.

"Sorry, Lovey, I'm only trying to help."

"I know you are, but it's only making it worse. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." Oliva tried to get up out of bed again, but failed. She gave herself one last shove toward the end of the bed and finally managed to get herself up. Delia, after watching the whole ordeal, followed Olivia to the balcony where she tried to sit in her typical chair.

"Lovey, sitting is only going to make it worse. Don't you think?"

"It might, but reading will be distracting. Delia, please, just help me into the chair." Delia was reluctant at first, but then she moved from the doorway of the balcony to help Olivia move to the chair and sit. When she was about halfway to the chair, Olivia stopped moving.

"Lovey, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Delia was staring at Olivia, who was now staring at the floor of the balcony. She then looked up at Delia, who was more than just a little confused.

"Delia, I think my water just broke." Delia looked down at the floor and, indeed, the floor was soaked. Delia immediately got Olivia into a coat and some dry sweatpants and went downstairs to grab Olivia's bag. On the way, they cam across Gabe who saw what was going on and knew what to do.

"Don't worry Miss, I got it."

"Thank you, Gabe. Maria, I need you to- "

"Delia!" Olivia grabbed Delia's hand as hard as she could when her first contraction hit.

"Draco, drive," Delia yelled as she and Olivia were heading out of the door. Delia helped Olivia in the car as best as possible and sat in the back with her. Delia leaned Olivia into her chest and wrapped her hands around Olivia's. She intertwined their fingers and began to whisper her softly.

"You're okay, Lovey, okay? You're going to be okay." Delia unwrapped her fingers from Olivia's and put her hands in hers.

"Just squeeze my hands, Lovey, do it when another one hits, okay? You won't hurt me, I promise."

"Delia time them. You've got to time the contractions," Olivia breathed out harshly as she got through another contraction. Delia winced a little when Olivia squeezed her hand. She was squeezing her hand hard, but told herself to get over it because Olivia was experiencing a lot more pain then she was at the current moment. Olivia flinched a little after the last contraction. Draco was driving a little faster than she would've liked, but she also wanted him to get to hospital as fast as possible, so she told herself to just deal with it.

When another contraction hit, she squeezed Delia's hand a little more than normal this time, which worried Delia a little bit.

"Lovey, did that one hurt more than the others did," Delia asked soothingly. Olivia nodded as she opened her eyes. She started to sniffle a little, which worried Delia. Olivia didn't cry, even if that pain was excruciating. It had to be bad. She felt bad about making Olivia go through this kind of pain. She had never expected it to be so bad, but then again, she never expected them to be having triplets either.

"Just breath, Lovey, just breath." Delia started the timer when Olivia told her to.

When the contraction was over, the car had arrived at the hospital. Delia was still in the back with Olivia when Draco opened the door. A nurse came out to help Olivia into a wheelchair and Delia followed quickly behind her. She told the nurse about the triplets and the timing of the contractions. The nurse looked concerned, which worried Delia when they arrived at their room in the maternity ward.

"When did her water break?"

"About half and hour ago. Can I ask why you need to know?"

"Has she been having pains all morning?" Delia turned to Olivia who was now dressed in her hospital gown and trying to sit up in the uncomfortable bed.

"I just thought it had something to do with back pain."

"Well, I promise there is nothing to worry about. Sometimes the water breaks late, or sometimes we have to break the water ourselves. It just depends. Every pregnancy is different. I promise you, though, everything is normal. Keep timing the contractions and I'll send a doctor in in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Delia replied.

"Lovey, why didn't you tell me? I would've called Camille."

"I didn't want to wake you." Olivia was quiet because another contraction hit. She grabbed Delia's hand after she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"It's okay, Lovey, you're doing good." Delia rubbed her back as she squinted from the pain. When it was over, Delia started to talk to her again. "Lovey, you could have woken me up. I would have been fine with it. How long has this been going on?"

"Since the middle of the night."

"Olivia…" Delia looked at her sincerely.

Olivia looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. "It started around eleven last night; I think." Delia sighed and rubbed the back of Olivia's hand with her thumb.

"Lovey, it's four in the morning."

"Sorry," Olivia said quietly.

They both heard a knock at the door and watched the older female doctor walk in and put a pair of latex gloves over her hands. She sat down in the chair in front of the bed. Delia was still holding Olivia's hand.

"Okay, Olivia. Let's see how dilated you are." Olivia put her legs in the awkward stir ups in front of the bed. She didn't even realize it but, when she remembered, her contractions were about six minutes apart and getting stronger every time another one hit. The doctor took her gloves off and looked at Olivia.

"Okay, Olivia. It looks like you're about ten centimeters. I know it sounds quick, but it looks like they want to get out of there as soon as possible. I'm going to get some scrubs on and I'll be back in a minute. I promise I'll be quick."

When Olivia looked over at Delia, she had a scared look on her face and Delia knew she was afraid.

"It's going to be okay, Lovey, I'm right here." Delia kissed Olivia on the top of the head and then sat back down in the chair. The doctor walked back in in scrubs and sat in the chair across from Olivia's bed.

"Okay, according to the timing, your next contraction should happen any minute. When it does, the monitor will spike and I want you to start to push, okay?" Olivia nodded. She hadn't expected it to be so early, but that was probably her fault considering they started around eleven. She probably should have woken Delia up. Even if it seemed early to her, Delia was the one keeping track of what time it was. She had to keep timing Olivia's contractions. After the doctor leaving and coming back, another hour had passed by and it was now five in the morning. Delia couldn't stand the fact that her love had been in pain for almost six hours and she couldn't do anything about it.

Both the doctor and Delia heard the monitor spike and Olivia started to wince in pain.

"Okay, Olivia, push," the doctor said firmly. Olivia let out a loud scream as she tried to push the first baby from her body. Delia put her nose right up to Olivia's temple and Olivia leaned into it. Both of Delia's hands were wrapped around Olivia's. Delia only winced a little bit when she felt Olivia's grip get stronger. The contraction finally ended and Olivia was only a little closer to meeting her first child.

"Okay, you did great, Olivia. Take a breath. You should feel the next one in a minute." The doctor spoke very calmly, one for Olivia's sake, and two, because Delia was more of a bundle of nerves than Olivia was.

Olivia felt the next contraction hit and everyone in the room heard the monitor again. This time, the doctor spoke to Olivia.

"Okay, I see the head. One more good push, and she'll be out, okay? Ready, one, two, three…push!" Olivia screamed loudly as she felt the baby slip out from in between her legs. The doctor cleaned away her nose and airway; then they heard it. Both of them. Delia and Olivia both smiled the moment they heard their first child's cries. The doctor looked at Delia.

"Mom, do you want to cut the cord?" She looked at Olivia who smiled and Delia walked over to cut the cord. She heard Olivia sniffle in the background due to all of the severe pushing she just had to do and looked at the doctor. The doctor held up the baby girl for Olivia to see and she smiled. A nurse came in to take the baby away and get her cleaned up. When she asked what the baby's name was, Olivia replied.

"Genevieve Elodie Wilson. That's her name." The nurse smiled and took the baby away. Olivia winced when she felt the next contraction hit. The doctor told her to push again, but could see that Olivia was getting tired.

"Okay, Olivia, just breathe." She looked at Delia who was still holding Olivia's hand. "Mrs. Wilson, if you want to get behind her, you can." Delia looked at Olivia who was still a little out of breath and she shook her head. Olivia leaned forward a little bit to give Delia some room. Delia sat down behind her and leaned Olivia back against her chest. When the next contraction hit, Olivia was a little more focused and awake. She leaned forward a little and squeezed both of Delia's hands as she brought them to her chest. This caused Delia to have to lean forward a little too. She rested the side of her head next to Olivia's temple and whispered encouraging words in her ear. As Olivia gritted her teeth, she heard another small cry. This time, it was even louder. Olivia sniffled as she relaxed into Delia's chest.

"This one's got a set of lungs on her," the doctor laughed, almost yelling over the baby's cries. Another nurse came in to help the doctor clean the airways and then asked for a name after the pair saw the baby.

"Poppy-Grace Vivianne Wilson." The nurse smiled after Delia's reply and left to clean the baby some more.

"You're doing great, Lovey, just a little longer. It's almost over." Delia whispered more into her wife's ear when she heard her whimper.

In the last contraction, you could tell Olivia wanted the pain to be over. She pushed as hard as she could as Delia talked in her ear. Baby C came out within the first push and Olivia finally relaxed into Delia's arms. Olivia started crying when Delia did. They both heard the last baby's cries and looked to see the doctor hold her up. Olivia moved a little to let Delia out of the bed so she could cut the cord. The doctor and another nurse cleaned the airway. When the nurse asked the baby's name, they both replied.

"Piper Margot Wilson." The nurse smiled and left for a minute with baby C while Olivia delivered the afterbirth.

A few minutes later, three nurses returned with three bassinets. All three babies were crying and so were Olivia and Delia.

"You did great, Lovey," Delia said as she handed Olivia Piper and Poppy. Delia picked up Genevieve and started walking around the room with her. Olivia just watched as Delia looked at the baby in her arms. She had completely forgotten for a moment who Delia was, and she liked it.

Olivia was helped to remove part of her robe after a nurse came in. She told her that skin to skin was best, so that's what she did. As soon as she did, all of the babies stopped crying. Olivia breast-fed a three of them and watched as Delia took back Genevieve.

After about an hour, Delia switched Genevieve for Poppy while Piper lay in one of the bassinets. She saw Olivia start to look exhausted, so she put Poppy in her bassinet to let her sleep as well.

"Here, Lovey, let her sleep. You need to rest. We can put her in here," Delia said as she gestured to the bassinet.

"Delia, I want to hold her."

"You can, but you've been up since eleven last night and it's almost three in the afternoon now."

"Delia please- "

"Come on, Lovey, both you and the babies need to sleep."

Olivia finally relented and handed over Genevieve, Delia put her in the bassinet and covered Olivia with the blanket. She sat in the chair beside the bed and held Olivia's hand. Olivia fell asleep a few minutes later while staring at the sleeping babies.

Delia looked at her hand a few minutes later when she felt a small pain in her thumb. It was completely purple. She hadn't even realized it until she was finally sitting down. She was probably just too caught up in the moment. She laughed a little as she looked back at Olivia. She was stronger than she thought.

A nurse walked in and Delia put a finger over her mouth. The nurse nodded and looked at Delia's thumb. She quietly explained to her how it felt and the nurse later explained that it was probably broken.

"You'd be surprised how many of those we have to patch up down here."

"I don't think I'm surprised at all." The nurse left and then returned a few minutes later to bandage Delia's thumb. She left about half and hour later after she gave Delia a small cast. Olivia had broken it at the joint that connected her thumb to her hand. '_Damn,_' she thought as she looked at the four sleeping members of her new family, _'You really are strong._'


End file.
